Naruto Sarutobi
by Hector Flores
Summary: For a little while I been bothered with the comments of some of the people that read my stories. That no one ever writes a story where Naruto's childhood is not something out of a parent's worst nightmare or something from the most horrible horror novel. So here is my attempt to make these people happy and I point out his beginning will be tragic but his life will not be.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto this is a fan fiction only.

 _For as long as I can remember people been telling me there was not story were Naruto wasn't the constant victim of abuse. After thinking about it for a long time I decided to try and write one and hope it will make the people that mentioned this are happy._

The story began as a village was formed. It was formed by two childhood friends and many families that came to respect the two friends. The first was a man the name of Harishama Senju and his good friend Madara Uchiha. The two friends had a brother each and they usually would have arguments but like any good friends they would eventually work them out.

They named their village the Hidden Leaf Village and they became a village that was mainly to defend the Fire country under the rule of a Lord. The years went by and one of the friends became enamored by a young woman as often happens to the young. The real problem was that Madara Uchiha had fallen in love with Yoshida Sarutobi and the head of her family didn't like it one bit.

"Madara what can we possibly do? I don't want to anger my father but I can't live without you. I love you and I know you love me. How can our families deny that which gives us so much happiness. " Yoshida was troubled and so she wanted to find a solution. Madara was always practical in his decisions.

" Yoshida we can't let them live our lives, I don't have a problem since me and my brother were kicked out of our clan grounds but I refuse to let them dictate who I am allowed to love and marry. I will live my life the way I chose since it is my life. I don't care what the others say we will maintain our stance and as long as we love each other we will wear them down till they accept us being together. "

This all sounded wonderful to her and he never would want to give up on their relationship. Life however is hardly ever so easy or sweet. As time passed and their relationship became more and more physical the expected came to pass. Yoshida during one of their secret dates told her beloved that she was pregnant with his child.

Madara was beyond happy to hear that his beloved and he would have a child of their own. So happy was he that he told his best friend and she was also happy to see her friend be so happy. Now Madara's friend did not live in the village like he or the other families did, because Madara's friend was one if the nine tailed beasts. She was the one called the Kyuubi No Kitsune, but he called her by the name her father gave her which was Kurama.

"Can you believe it Kurama my beloved is going to have our child. I can't tell you how happy I am. I am going to be a father. " Kurama smiled she saw her friend looking so excited. Kurama did give him one piece of advice." Madara take care of your mate and your child. I know from personal experience that losing both will cause the light in your soul to go out. If that happens you will lose your way and possibly even your life. "

Madara took these world's to heart and as the day finally came for their son to be born. The clan head of the Sarutobi Clan demanded from the leader of the village. To kill Madara and the child so that their clan would remain pure. Harishama couldn't believe what Yoshida's own father was asking him to do. He knew that maybe he could convince Madara to take his son and raise him on his own, but he had to promise to leave Yoshida alone.

When the two men met and Harishama told him of his idea, Madara could not believe his childhood friend would ask him to do such a monstrous thing. "No Harishama I don't care that her father hate me. As long as Yoshida loves me I shall raise our son together and her father be damned I will not abandon my beloved or deny her the happiness of seeing our child grow up."

Harishama understood what his friend was saying and he truly felt sympathy for his problem. "Madara the village is just barely getting to the point where we can be self sufficient. If we are not united thus village which we made together will be destroyed. Do you want our village to be destroyed? If not I ask you to make a small sacrifice and raise your son on your own but you must leave Yoshida if possible make her think you no longer care about her. "

The argument went back and forth between the two men and their was was no way either side would give in. Harishama found himself having to do something he never wanted to do, but in the end he justified it by saying that as the first Hokage he had to think of the welfare of the village first.

Madara's son was now three years old and Yoshida had finally moved in to his home. One stormy and windy night as she was preparing to give her son the last bite to eat for the night she saw a stranger take her son from his crib and jumped out the window escaping into the night.

Yoshida screamed that someone had taken their child. Madara knew that something was wrong as he heard his beloved scream. He understood what had happened between the sobs of his beloved. "Don't you worry Yoshida I will find our boy." Madara had only one recourse and that was to ask Kurama to help him locate the man who took his son.

Kurama was more than happy to help him find this creep that would steal a child from his own crib. When they reached a river they realized something. "Kurama I think this whole thing was a trap. I just can't believe my own childhood friend would stoop this low." In front of him was none other than his friend the first Hokage.

"I gave you a chance to save yourself. I told you that Yoshida's father would never let the village remain peaceful if you tried to raise your son with her. Now I am sorry my old friend but for the good of the village I will have to kill you. "

Madara was furious when he was told this, he kidnapped his son and all to draw him into an ambush so he can kill him. To make matters worse he justified it by saying that he did it for the good of the village." You are full of something foul my old friend. I will rescue my son and I will return with him to be with his mother. I could always beat you when we were growing up. What army are you going to use to kill me, cause alone you have no chance at all. "

Harishama gave the signal and half a dozen of Madara's own students jumped out of hiding." I think this one is large enough to deal with you. "

That was how the true battle that formed the valley happened, but no one would be left alive to tell the truth. Harishama killed both Yoshida and Madara's brother to keep the possibility of anyone figuring out the truth. Young Minato was subjected to some of the most horrible torture the Interrogation division could dream off and caused him to completely forget everything about his life prior to that day.

He went even further and wrote himself the history of what happened in the valley he himself called the valley of the end. He wrote that Madara had betrayed the village after he found out he would not be even considered for the position of Hokage. His brother was named his successor largely in part as payment for him keeping up with the lie his brother had made.

The real reason why he helped the Sarutobi clan was not as altruistic as if first seemed. He had actually followed Madara using his control of wood and saw that his childhood friend was also very close to the most powerful of the tailed beasts. This was an opportunity he simply could not let it escape. He helped the Sarutobi Clan Head in hopes that Madara would ask his furry friend for help, which he did.

At the end of the battle he sealed Kurama inside his own wife. Mitc Uzumaki had married him some years before but for some strange reason she could never have a child reach full term and thus she had no children of her own. The desperation of losing several children that made her accept the plan.

Minato was given to an orphanage that the first Hokage opened and was registered as Minato Namikaze. He really should have been named either Minato Uchiha or Sarutobi but it seems the stigma of being Madara's illegitimate son prevented him from being given the Uchiha name and the reason he didn't receive the Sarutobi name was for obvious reasons.

As Minato finally reached his eight birthday Mito told her husband that the planned worded. That she was pregnant and thanks to the healing powers she gained from being the jinchuriki of the nine tails it would be easy for her to carry their child till she grew big enough and healthy enough to be born.

In the coming years she would give birth to two daughters. One she named Tsunade Senju and the other she named Kushina Uzumaki to preserve her clan name with was lost tragically during a battle with a neighboring village that wanted to expand their territory.

Minato was allowed to enter the Academy and in walking in his own father's footsteps he slowly became a prodigy in the ninja arts. He was easily the best student Hirunzen Sarutobi had even seen and being the apprentice of the first Hokage that was saying something.

Life is full of odd occurrences that simply make no sense at the time. The way Minato met with Kushina as Kumo had tried to kidnap her so they could force Mito to rescue her and they get the opportunity to steal the nine tails was one of those occurrences. Minato only a genin at the time managed something that should have been impossible. He defeated a team of kumo jounin and rescued Kushina single handedly. The result was as many would have expected. Kushina being carried in a bridal style back to the village by Minato and the fact that he had risked his life against overwhelming odds made Kushina fall madly in love with him.

The two may have been in separate years in the Academy but outside of it the two were inseparable. They looked like nothing in the world would prevent them from living their little romance. Her parents accepted it since deep down they looked at them and saw that they were exactly the same way Yoshida and Madara had been when they first started their relationship.

As the second Hokage was named the second shinobi world war occurred. Minato by that time was a chuunin along side his beloved wife Kushina. The two would have the misfortune of being sent to the most dangerous and risky front of the war. It was here that Minato would gain the moniker of the yellow flash from one of the jutsu he developed with the help wolf his wife.

Kushina would also gain the moniker of the red death for unknown to most Kurama traveled through her umbilical cord and entered her still developing body while she was still inside the womb of Mito. This gave her incredible healing abilities that almost made he able to regenerate from any injury and could use Kurama's Chakra since before she was a genin.

The Chakra of Kurama and her skills as a sword woman made her someone so feared on the battlefield that it was the reason a lone survivor said in his dying breath that he met the red death and thus she gained the moniker.

Their lives seem to revolve around war sometime. Minato was named the fourth Hokage as his mentor the third Hokage wanted to focus more on the health of his wife and his son and as soon as he took the position as the fourth Hokage the third shinobi world war began. As the war progressed Kushina became concerned.

"Minato I know that you are busy but I have to tell you something. It is important otherwise I wouldn't have bothered you when you are so overwhelmed with this war. "Minato looked at his wife with a smile on his face and kissed her. She was happy to see that he was not as angry as she had imagine he would be.

" You are the love of my life Kushina, you can talk to me anytime you want. " Kushina not being able to contain it any longer told him that she was pregnant with their first son and according to her friend and her sister her baby would be a boy. Minato was not often surprised enough that he needed to sit down but this was one of those occasions. He for an instant was so happy that he rushed to his wife picked her up in his arms showing how happy he was that they were having their first child.

History repeats and this was no exception. Kurama once again travelled through the umbilical cord of the son of Kushina and entered him much like she had entered his mother. This ensured that unlike Mito before her Kushina had a relatively easy pregnancy. As the war ended Kushina gave birth to her son Naruto Uzumaki.

They boy had several things that made him unique. The first was that he had onyx black eyes unlike his father who had deep blue eyes. The second thing were the whisker marks on his face was which Kushina even said they were sensitive like they actually were whiskers. The last was almost expected as Kushina explained most Uzumaki have red hair.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto this is a fan fiction only.

Minato was quite proud to present his baby boy to the entire council. In which due to the gossip that goes around families, specially in the families that have members in the Council it was also very much presenting him to the entire village. The village in the coming days could not hide the happiness of seeing their Hokage be so happy.

Naruto was always a strange kid that was for certain. Most people were trying to master how to walk when Naruto was trying to walk on the walls and ceiling. I have to say that it sure scared poor Kushina something fierce to find her baby boy of two walking up the wall and seating in the ceiling.

"So is something the matter? I kind of see you a bit restless and I am your mother so I can't help but to worry. " Naruto walked down the wall and sit down next to his mother." It is not anything bad mom, it just I am making no progress with this Chakra control exercise. "

Kushina had to ask why did he worry about his control so much." I talked to my friend and she told me since I have so much of it control is always going to be an issue. I don't want to shame you or dad. The only thing is that I am not making as much progress as I like."

As she heard that she couldn't help to shake her head as she heard his son say something like that. "You will never bring shame to this family son. Look at you most other kids your age are trying to master walking and how to use the potty. You instead are worrying about your Chakra control and you are not even five years old."

She hugged him and told him to be sure to thank his friend for such wonderful concern and good advice. Naruto did say he did have a sort of hard time meeting with her since it seems his friend was always quite busy. "I can understand that Naruto but make sure to pass my words of appreciation when you do see her."

Deep down she felt like she had an idea what he was talking about, but if Naruto didn't bring the topic up she was not going to pressure her son in other to get answers for her own doubts. "I know the feeling so I also had a friend like that when I was growing up. If you want to improve faster then why don't you ask her about a long forbidden jutsu. Ask your friend about the jutsu called the shadow clone jutsu. If she teaches you that you will improve a lot quicker I promise you that. "

Kurama had every intention of teaching him the shadow clone jutsu. She didn't however have the intention of risking Naruto's life to do so. She was waiting enough time for his body to mature enough do that he would not be at risk when he tried to learn it and master it. The one thing she knew about him was that once he started learning a jutsu he would not stop till he mastered it. Deep down she knew that Naruto was a perfectionist at heart.

His growth at first was surprising but as time went by it became amazing. Most other kids were out and about playing and having fun, but not Naruto he was too busy to even consider it. He had learned to read by the tender age of three and began reading everything his little hands could reach.

His father however had to finally put his foot down and ask that he spent time with kids outside. In his own words it simply not healthy to be stuck inside the house all day reading and working out. He did obey his father and quickly made quite a few friends.

In particular this purple haired girl that one day he met when he found her crying that the family cat was stuck up a tree and she was crying so loud that he actually heard her. "What is the matter? Why are you crying?" The girl introduced herself as Yugao, and told him that her family cat was scared by a stray dog and ran up the tree. Now she couldn't get her cat down from there.

Naruto smiled at her and made her a deal, "Alright, if I can get your cat for you then we become friends how about it?" Yugao must have believed that a boy her own age would never be able to do it because she agreed to this almost immediately. Naruto walked to the tree and up the trunk like it was the most natural thing ever and with a reassuring tone, a gentleness she had never seen picked up the cat and walked down to the ground.

The few ninja that saw this were so surprised by this that some of them dropped their grocery bags in sheer shock. "I guess this kitten is yours, she does seem to be happy to be down from there." the cat was purring as he placed her on her hands. "I guess we are now friends but I don't even know your name." He simply introduced himself as Naruto.

The next thing you knew Minato was stopped from doing that mornings paperwork when one of his own ANBU told him he had news he had to listen. Minato must have felt it was something important for his ANBU to be interrupting his work. "Hokage I just saw your son walk up a tree, get a cat that was stuck up on it and he walked down like nothing at all. That's right sir, your son has mastered the tree walking Chakra control exercise."

At first he wanted to tell the ANBU to report to the mental health doctor that was assigned to his division. His son was only four years old for crying out loud. You would think he would notice if his son was doing Chakra control exercises. Minato then realized that he could be doing that for quite a while because he did not get to be home that much. The work of a Hokage has long hours and he got to spend few of them with his family.

"My son is simply having fun Tori. I don't see anything wrong with that. " the. ANBU left but left after asking a question. If his son considered learning and doing a technique that most learn after they are I their teens fun, what exactly would he do when he was actually being serious? Minato had to admit he never thought about that.

Kushina one night told Minato to be ready, "Minato if you think Naruto is a handful now I have to tell you that I am pregnant again. Think how much of a handful we will have with two kids. I can barely keep up with Naruto as is." Minato smiled and kissed his wife before they went to sleep.

Time flies when your having fun and Yugao and Naruto since becoming friends had a lot of fun together. The two were inseparable and they went everywhere together. Her own father sometimes teased her by telling her that she actually had a boyfriend. Poor Yugao would turn beet red when she was told that but her mother would often tell her husband that while she may be embarrassed she never actually denied it, so it could be true.

As it turns out being pregnant a second time was no easier than the first. After eight months of feeling emotionally unstable due to the constant hormonal mood changes she seriously reconsidered having a third kid. Kushina however didn't know it but chances were that she would never be given the chance.

As the day that she was expected to have her second child came she was worried about the possibility of something going wrong. In the end they decide to have their child in the old home of Mito Uzumaki. She knew that she would feel less stressed there. The fact was someone else knew that as well and he didn't have good intentions towards her or the village.

Tobi as he preferred to call himself felt one thing about Konoha and that was pure an utter hatred. He would only be happy when the village and everyone on in as burned to ashes. Thanks to his little group of highly skilled rogue ninja he found out that Kushina was about to have a second child.

"Perfect, the seal containing the nine tails beast should be weaker when she gives birth. I will use the Kyuubi to get my revenge on that village once and for all. "Tobi was actually acting quite happy, and that was never a good sign. In truth he kept two personalities one for when he was with others and the second one that was his real personality.

Tobi often acted like the immature, impulsive and sometimes insane member of the group. In reality he was manipulative, cunning and utterly ruthless. The only people that ever saw that side were Karin, Zetsu, and Nagato or Pain as he remained himself. The attack would be handled by Tobi and in fact others wished to help him but he flat out refused.

As Kushina felt the pain from the contractions coming close and the time for her second child to be born was upon her pain arrived though the use of an ability to teleport using his eye. He appeared holding a sword in hand and killed the guards and nurse that was there to keep Kushina safe quickly and with no mercy as one of the nurses begged to be spared.

"Well Kushina it seems I made it just in time. With the little monster inside you I will finally destroy this wretched village once and for all." Kushina looked at him and screamed at him not to call her child a monster. That was when he stabbed her through the gut with the sword. He clearly expected to see the seal appear. No seal reacted to the blade at all.

"What is the meaning of this! Where is the Kyuubi? It should still be in the seal in her gut. " He pulled the sword out and he didn't care in the least that he just killed her or her child. He was more concerned with his plan not going as he had hoped." I forgot, of course the first brat. They must have found a way to transfer it into him as soon as he was born. Strange thing is the transfer usually kills the previous host. No matter getting the beast will be as easy as taking candy from a baby. "

Tobi went to the main Namikaze compound to look for Naruto. Minato arrived feared the worst to find his beloved wife killed and by some unknown miracle she managed to hold on long enough to tell him what the man that killed her said. She died as soon as she was done telling her husband her last request. "Minato save our son, please I don't let that madman kill our Naruto."

Minato knew what he had to do and with kunai in hand he disappeared in a flash that was headed straight towards the Namikaze compound. Tobi didn't like were things were going at all. First he didn't get the Kyuubi from Kushina, then he can't find the brat that he believed next had the beast he needed for his plan and last but not least when he was looking the blasted yellow flash of Konoha came home clearly knowing what he had done to his wife and his second child.

"I don't know who you are and quite frankly I don't even care. You have killed some of my ninja, some civilians and my wife and second child. Believe me when I say I am about to make you wish you were ever born. " Minato told Tobi as he threw every kunai he had on him at him except one.

In a series of flashes he managed to cut off his enemies right hand and severely damage his left foot." I will never stop in getting my revenge. I will burn this village and everyone in it to ashes if it is the last thing I ever do. "Tobi screamed as he stabbed through his own shoulder and right through Minato as he was getting ready to strike the killing blow.

Having little time to go back to his base he escaped to find Zetsu waiting for him." Kushina didn't have the beast at all. I need healing if we are to try again. " Zetsu smiled and told u I'm that the type of healing he required would take years but thankfully they still had Orochimaru's lab and equipment so this should be no problem at all.

Minato found his son and in great pain took him to the home of Hirunzen Sarutobi. "Hirunzen, a person just killed my wife, second son and everyone that was there for my second son's birth. I know that my injuries are fatal. Here my last request and please do this favor for me, my old friend."

Hirunzen knew that he was serious and he had little time. "Of course Minato, I promise to make your last wish come true but hurry tell me your request." Minato smiled as he knew that Hirunzen could tell he had little time left.

"Hirunzen I can't die without knowing my only remaining son is not taken care off. I can't leave him to be adopted by someone who might want to adopt him so that he can be used as a tool. So please my old friend adopt my son Naruto as your own son. If there is anyone I can trust with raising my son it is you. "

As he said these words the Fire of life simply went out in his eyes and Minato Namikaze the most beloved Hokage of Konoha died." Worry not Minato. I will raise your son to be everything that he possibly can be and treat him as I treat my own son. "

So it came to pass that the day that Minato Namikaze was buried with his wife and child that the entire village cried as they said goodbye to their beloved Hokage. Hirunzen Sarutobi took back his position as Hokage and in a clear show of determination he adopted the surviving child of Minato and Kushina. Naruto Uzumaki became from that day forth Naruto Sarutobi the second son of the third Hokage.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto this is a fan fiction only.

Naruto grew up with his big brother Asuma and to anyone who saw them together they could not imagine that one of them was adopted. The two were like two peas in a pod, completely inseparable and always doing what siblings often do. Driving their poor parents up the proverbial wall with their pranks and jokes.

They were often rough housing and playing together. One the one side they were quite happy and on the other their parents could wait till they had children of their own. The payback would be simply so sweet they could practically taste it.

As their first year in the Academy came and Hirunzen bought for them their school supplies and checks Naruto for the usual items, which included laxative caps, whoopee cushions and all sort of pranking items. His mother made them a healthy breakfast after she got done explaining to both of them one thing. A egg, bacon, bean, potato, cabbage omelette was not something she would cook for their breakfast, lunch and especially not dinner.

She could just imagine the discussion she would end up having with their teacher about her sons breaking wing at least thirty times per class. Which in fact should have been a prophecy of sorts because she would end up having that very conversation on their first day of class.

They checked them for these items but they didn't check their school storage scrolls. Naruto was eating his sandwich which had an omelette with the previously mentioned ingredients. "See Asuma, I told you it was a good thing we learned how to cook." Asuma had to agree with his brother.

The class in the end had a few laughs and the teacher looked like he was going to have a heart attack or that vein in his face was going to erupt which ever came first. "Mrs. Sarutobi do you have any idea how disruptive it is to have your sons break wind so much in class. The smell was bad enough to make an Inuzuka and his partner throw up."

She apologized profusely as she was told the horrors her own children had unleashed in their first class, the teacher for the class made a reference to her children unleashing biological weapons on their entire class.

"Alright Asuma, Naruto you found this very funny didn't you? Well as punishment you both are not getting any Ramen for a day for every single time you broke wind in class today. " Asuma started counting with his fingers when Naruto stopped him and told him it was a solid month without Ramen.

She corrected him and told him the entire day not just one class." So does that mean the next bowl of Ramen we can have is on my birthday? Couldn't you just spank us instead? " She told them both that actions have consequences. If they didn't made such a scene in class they would get to eat Ramen like normal, but because they did.

They would not be having that dish in four months and if she heard anything about misbehaving in class she would have her husband ban Ramen from Konoha forever.

Amazing that the threat of forbidding them from actually eating a dish that was categorically unhealthy ended up reforming two class clowns so quickly. From that day forwards they were the best behaved students. They even made some other students look like they were the not as well behaved.

Itachi didn't see why even bothering behaving in class. "You are still going to get punished eventually. Kids act out it is normal. Next thing you will hear that we should not play with sharp instruments." He threw a kunai and hit a dummy nearby.

"We are training to be ninja, which mostly involve us killing people. So you make a joke or two it is not like it is the end of the word. " A fellow classmate told him the only reason he could say that was because he was not the one they farted next to the entire day.

" I still feel sick just remembering the smell, and I am a dog. You know smelled quite a few rears in my day but noting as horrible as these two breaking wind. " Kakashi just had to ask his summon to go back before he embarrassed him even worse.

Hana Inuzuka had to agree that Paku as vulgar as he sounded was right about the smell at the very least, the three huskies next to her just nodded their heads in complete agreement.

Hirunzen was not as harsh as his wife was however he simply gave them a long lecture about what happened to people who were not considerate of others. "Asuma, Naruto it might be funny but in the end such actions hurt other people. By disrupting the class you prevent your classmates from learning the things that could one day save their lives."

Hirunzen sat down on the his favorite armchair and told his boys to sit with him. The boys sat like always in front of their father. "We ninja can only show our strength when we help, protect and do things for other people. Alone we are like a small flame that will be blown out easily if a strong wind blows, but together my son's we become a mighty fire that no wind can extinguish. Together we might even turn that wind to make our flame grow stronger and brighter. This my boys is the will of fire our village believes and is founded on. "

The two boys finally understood what they did wrong." Sorry dad, it just that some of those classes were pretty boring. I just wanted everyone to relax by having a good laugh. You always said laughter is the best medicine in the world." Hirunzen looked at Naruto and then at Asuma.

"I understand boys, but believe me those lessons while boring are necessary. Otherwise I would not have place them in the Academy class program. History teaches us to learn from the past to try and prevent mistakes others did in the past. Biology teaches you about your own body and how to cure yourself also where to injure an enemy. "

Hirunzen stood up and continued his lecture. He was not called the Professor for nothing it seems." Philosophy teaches you to try and look beyond the common solutions, and Math to have an organized and logical mind. Each one of these subjects has a reason and if not learned early on it could lead you or a person you care about to a future nobody would want. "

The boys understood what their father said and admitted that they were in the wrong. They had planned to ask their father to talk to their mother and lessen their punishment. After listening to their father however they would not do that. Asuma and Naruto realized that what they did was wrong and such they accepted their punishment as they knew they had done something to earn it.

The two went front class clowns and changed into what they would call two boys trying had to get the rookie of the year title. Several girls in the class began to take notice of the boys. Previously they considered their actions to be childish and unattractive. The change in their behavior however made the two girls change their mind about the brothers.

Yugao liked how skilled Naruto was with a blade and Kurenai liked how Asuma was so good with his ninjutsu. The two girls who previously had avoided the boys as if they had some horrible disease as the year went became good friends. Little did they know as their parents looked at them play after school that sometimes good friends become something more.

The year came to a close and time continued to progress. The only one not happy but the change was in fact Itachi Uchiha. He was often heard that he missed the class clowns as they managed to help him take the pressure off him as they put their attention on their hilarious antics.

The third year came and Naruto began to actually out do his brother in the practical aspects of their training. Yugao was close behind him and had changes from simply being shy to being quite outspoken. Yugao was in public the same old ice queen as she was in class. Good thing Asuma knew how to defrost that heart of hers during their many dates.

It was during the sixth and final year that Itachi made a joke about how Naruto was more focused lately on something other than his academic preformance. "So tell me dope, are you ever going to get serious in our spars or are you too busy thinking about kissing your girlfriend?"

Naruto used the intercept style too such a degree that it stunned Itachi." I am always serious when I fight, even if I am sort of planning something special for my anniversary with the love of my life. Life without love Itachi somehow doesn't feel like life at all. I am lucky I have someone as wonderful as Yugao in my life. How about you? When are we going to meet your girlfriend or is it a boyfriend? "

This made the class laugh as their had been rumors that Itachi didn't like girls. The only people blushing out of embarrassment in fact were Yugao and Itachi for different reasons. The match was over and like other times Naruto was named the winner. Itachi only said he wins since he is the son of the third Hokage, thus he gets the special treatment.

The ANBU that watched the matches was quite impressed with three students in particular. "Not a bad group of possible recruits. I have to tell the commander about these four and probably we can get them to go to the advance program. No sense in letting talent like that go to waste."

The commander had been in ANBU since the second Hokage named him for the position. He was an old muscle bound man with so many scars it made most wonder how he could walk at all. "Tori I agree with your suggestion. We shall offer these students a chance to attend the ANBU advance training program. Personally I will ask the Hokage about Naruto and Fugaku will need to talk to me about his son Itachi. I trust that I can leave the discussion with the parents of Yugao and Kakashi to you. "

The man smiled and said it would be his pleasure to speak to his father about letting his kid sister attend the program and he would speak to Sakumo at the earliest convenience. Thus it was decided that instead of being selected for a regular team. Naruto, Itachi, Yugao and Kakashi would all go to the advance training program. The program was intended for specially gifted genin to grow stronger for their ANBU duties.

All parents had agreed to let them participate in the advance program. They actually would not receive their masks till they passed the entire program. They did however had to pick out which mask they wanted. Yugao picked cat, she always did like cats. Itachi picked the least liked mask weasel. Kakashi picked the obvious mask since he had the dog summoning contract. Naruto picked the Fox mask.

After several weeks of scouting, tracking,interrogation and trap disposal and placement. The team consisting of Cat, Weasel and Fox was sent to their next bandit elimination mission. "Weasel remind me again why do these bandits keep showing up? We kill one group and I swear two more take it's place. I would think even they can take a hint."

Weasel looked at Cat after she finished saying that. "In the words of our Fox here I will say this, they are a bunch of dumb, stupid, ignorant morons. What do you expect bandits to do use their brains? They wouldn't be bandits if they did that."

Fox glared at Weasel and began to count off his points. "First I never talk like that, you do. Second we are apparently surrounded by the bandit group we were suppose to take care off, teme. Finally I don't think they appreciated those insults or am I wrong fellas?"

Even the bandits had to say yes to that lost point. That was when the three of them began doing something they didn't expect of ninjas. They started playing rock, paper, scissors. This made the bandits wonder why they were doing it. After the blonde guy lost three times. He stepped towards the large group of bandits.

"Ok, before we get started I need a few questions answered. Is this the entire bandit group? " the group found a bit weird but what the hell the kids were going to die why not humor them. They said yes this was the entire group. Naruto thanked them and continued." Last but not least, which method do you prefer for your funerals? Buried or Cremation? If Cremation do you want them delivered somewhere?"

Most of the group now looked at him as if he was nuts, but then again he was going to die or so they believed. They told him Cremation and to leave their ashes right where they died. "Thank you again. Now that I know would you mind looking behind you?"

That was what caused them become confused. As the group looked behind them they saw three hundred copies of the guy who asked them the stupid questions and each was holding a spinning ball of fire in one hand. They saw them throw them at them and they were burned to ashes.

"Well that takes care of that. I still think the questions as a distraction was not necessary. Fox you could have easily killed them without the need for the deception. " Naruto looked at Itachi and smiled at him.

" Then you wouldn't have a reason to laugh now would you Weasel. Your welcome by the way." Cat patted Fox's back. "Come on, Lover boy we still got three more of these dumb bandit groups to take care off and don't forget you owe me a date."

Itachi could not help but to laugh as she saw them interact with each other. Naruto smiled and answered her with a much expected, "Yes, dear." Itachi made fun of him by telling him he was not even married with her and she already had him whipped.

"Speaking of whipped, how was your date with your boyfriend. " Yugao asked him. Itachi glared at her with a tick mark on his face." For the last time Cat I am not gay!" Naruto asked if he wasn't gay how come he spent so much time with Might Guy, and alone? Itachi began screaming at him a serious of world that would have made a sailor blush.


End file.
